terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пособие для новичков
thumb|300px|Лого Террарии ='Что такое Террария?'= Террария - игра жанра песочница в стиле 2D платформера. Игра обладает такими качествами как: настраиваемые персонажи, случайно сгенерированные миры, время суток, возможность деформации ландашфта, и система крафтинга которая дает игроку "жить за счет земли": так как создание предметов необзодимо для выживания. Система крафтинга дает игрокам свободу в обустройке их окружения начиная от рытья шахт и заканчивая строительством городов. В игре так же есть многопользовательский режим. И ходят слухи что 8 игроков - не максимум. ='Приступим'= 'Ваши первые минуты в игре' Когда вы впервые войдете в ваш мир, вы окажетесь по средине... ладно неважно. Следующее что вы увидете это NPC - Гид. Вы можете поговорить с ним нажав на него правой кнопкой, и он расскажет вам об основах игры. Мой совет - не колеблясь закопайте гида на месте! В игре он вам будет только мешать, открывать двери по ночам, пуская Монстров в ваш дом и просто раздражать. Вы не начинаете игру с пустыми руками! В инвентаре на хот-баре(в верхнем левом углу) вы найдете Медную кирку и Медный топор. Вращая колесико мыши вверх и вниз вы можете переключатся между слотами хот-бара. Так же для этой цели вы можете использовать клавиши 1-9 или кликая мышкой по необходимому предмету. Вот самые нужные инструменты в игре и их описания: *Кирка - Используется для удаления и добычи блоков почти всех видов блоков начиная от земли и заканчивая железом. *Топор - Дает вам возможность рубить деревья и удалять деревянные блоки. *Молот - Используется для добычи фоновых блоков а так же различной мебели. Так же используется для добычи некоторых редких предметов В первую очередь срубите дерево. Для того что бы сделать это подойдите к дереву, и держа в руках топор левой кнопкой мыши бейте по самому низу дерева. Добытые таким образом блоки можно ставить. Чем выше дерево тем лучше! После того как срубите дерево приступайте к строительству дома! Так же добывая дерево вы можете получить желуди. Сажая желуди в можно выращивать новые деревья.Помните, желуди можно закопать лишь в траве. Так же вам может понадобится камень. Для того что бы добыть камень возьмите в руки кирку, наведите курсор на блок и нажмите левую кнопку мыши. После добычи блок автоматически окажется у вас в инвентаре. Так же во время этих действий есть шанс что вы будете атакованы Слизнями. Что бы атаковать врагов, повернитесь к ним и нажмите левую кнопку мыши, держа в руке любой из инструментов (обычно для этой цели используется оружие, но вы можете использовать и инструменты, правда, менее эффективно в бою, чем оружие). Когда вы будете убивать слизней из них будет выпадать Гель. Он используется чтобы сделать Факела и Зелья, которые вскоре станут очень нужны. Когда вы запасете достаточно дерева, настанет время сделать верстак. Что бы сделать это нажмите ESC, откроется инвентарь. В левом нижнем углу будет список - это предметы, которые вы можете скрафтить. Выберете Верстак (Workbench) нажатием левой кнопки по его икноке, а затем перетащите в инвентарь. Чтобы поставить его на землю, перетащите его в один из слотов быстрого доступа, выберете его и левой кнопкой мыши кликните на любую твердую поверхность. Если затем вы откроете инвентарь рядом с Верстаком, вы увидите новые рецепты крафта. Самым лучшим вариантом будет создание Деревянного лука и немного Стрел, чтобы легче защититься от Монстров. Создание стрел требует древесины и камня. Из одной единицы Древесины и Камня получаются три стрелы. Обычные стрелы можно улучшить, если у вас есть факелы, благодаря которым можно сделать горящие стрелы которые имеют бóльший урон. Так же эти стрелы могут послужить источниками света, если ими выстрелить. Теперь вам нужно сделать укрытие. Для того, чтобы сделать его вам понадобится твердый материал, например, древесина, грязь или камень. Двери и стены (+ фоновые стены) будут препятствовать появлению монстров внутри укрытия. Запомните, стены из грязи не будут восприниматься NPC как укрытие, а внутри здания будут появляться монстры. Прежде чем строить дом начните с поиска плоского ландшафта, последовательно делайте "наброски" дома из собранных вами материалов. Помните, что вы не должны строить дом на месте вашего появления в мире. В противном случае, вы будете появляться в совсем другом месте мира. Чтобы NPC обжился в доме необходимо наличие поставленной двери. Удалите три вертикальных блока (под рост персонажа) и поставьте на их месте дверь. После этого следует поставить фоновые стены в доме (каменные или деревянные). Фон дома должен быть полностью заполнен. Смастерите факел и поместите его в пределах здания. Этот источник света необходим NPC для проживания. Вам также понадобится деревянный стол и деревянный стул в вашем доме для NPC. Поздравляю! Вы успешно построили ваше первое в Террарии убежище! 'Early exploration' Now that you have a nice, safe sanctuary, you'll probably want to go out exploring a little. Feel free to do so. Here's a list of good things to collect: *Ores. There are various ores in this game, for example the brown copper or the gray iron. They can be refined using a furnace and crafted into weapons using an anvil. *Mushrooms. There are three kinds of mushrooms. Normal (red) mushrooms, which grow on or near the surface. Vile (purple) mushrooms, which grow on or near the surface inside of corrupted areas. Glowing (blue) mushrooms which grow deep underground. *Pots. These are found in caves and may contain everything from coins to potions and even bombs. Break them by hitting them with any weapon. *Chests. The better version of pots, often hiding rare accessories and loads of coins inside them. *Gems. They appear to be quite rare, so if you happen to see any of them, make sure to pick them up. Gems are an integral component of the powerful Phaseblade weapons. The gemtype will determine the colour of the weapon. *Crystal Heart . If you happen to come across one of these, you're really lucky. Hitting these with a hammer and "eating" them will give you one extra max heart. (+20 hp) Once the day ends and night time begins, either get back to your shelter and hide in safety, or get ready to slay some zombies and demon eyes. It is strongly suggested you look into making a bow and arrows, as they combine good damage and range. By now, it's up to you to discover the rest. Who knows what you will find in this mysterious world? If you happen to have any questions, look them up in the FAQ below or on the Tips & Tricks page. If you have any remaining questions, feel free to ask them in this thread. Good ones can be added to the FAQ. ='Часто задаваемые вопросы'= 'I noticed some vines in a cave, what are they good for?' The main purpose of the vines is to obstruct your sight down caves. You can cut them down by hitting them with any weapons, but they won't drop anything and will grow back in a day or two. The only way to permanently remove vines are by removing the "grass ceilings" and make sure no grass spreads there by blocking it's path. 'I also found some mushrooms. What can I do with those?' You can eat them directly and restore 20 points of health. However, you can turn a single mushroom into 2 lesser healing potions fairly easily, which will restore a whopping 100 health points each! This is how you do this: first get some sand and stand next to the furnace. craft some glass from which you can make bottles. After you made yourself some bottles, place one on top of a table. You've now made a alchemy station -- stand next to that and you'll have the option to turn 2 bottles, 2 gels, and 1 mushroom into 2 lesser healing potions. 'I saw some purple grass, and as I got closer the sky turned yellow. What's that?' This is the Corruption. The Corruption is like a disease, and will infect regular grass upon contact. It's filled with dangerous monsters, but is also filled with loads of rare stuff. It's a risk/reward kind of thing. I would suggest to wait with exploring the Corruption until you have good armor and weapons. You can purify corrupted areas by scattering purification powder (purchasable from the Dryad), and you can prevent the Corruption from spreading by planting sunflowers, which act like barriers. 'How do I get other NPC's to appear in my house/town?' An NPC will not appear unless there is a room available for them, so make sure you have extra rooms just in case. Keep in mind that the guide will take over your first room. In order for the room to count, you need: #Two foreground walls on either side with some room in between, as well as an actual floor (it cannot be made entirely out of wooden platforms, though some are okay) and a roof. #Add background walls which you can craft at the workbench. One piece of wood or rock gives you 4 wall pieces and go in the background. They also keep monsters from spawning inside. #Add a table, a chair, at least 1 door and a light source (a torch is fine) Every NPC has his/her own extra preriquisite for spawning. To make the merchant come, you need a total of 50 silver coins. The nurse will come if you gain 1 more heart container and the demolitionist will arrive when you find your first bomb. There are more NPC's though! have fun unlocking them! However there are six in total. 'Я обнаружил странный светящийся алтарь, что это такое?' This is a Demon Altar. Hitting it with a hammer will deduct half of your health. So far the only way to destroy one is to remove the blocks under it. At the Demon Altar you can craft boss summons. For example to summon Eye of Cthulhu you need 10 lenses. These are dropped by Demon Eyes. This boss is fairly easy beatable with a ranged weapon like shurikens and some wooden platforms. It would be useful to at least record its location if its fairly nearby, however since they are common it wouldn't be that hard to find one; especially if you can handle chasms in The Corruption.